


The Moist Bus Lips

by OtakuRN



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Peck on the Lips II, Public Transportation, Sadism, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 14:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuRN/pseuds/OtakuRN
Summary: An early work of mine. Watching Sebastian Stan and his lips on your way home daily in the bus. You finally talk to him today.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Moist Bus Lips

People talk about the bus like it’s low class and broke, which yeah a lot of broke people ride it, but I’d rather be able to read while going to work instead of stressing myself out. Lately I can’t even read. I get on the bus, my usual route to work, then I get off at the stop that’s maybe half of a block away from work. I walk to get extra steps in. I also order too much food, but that’s a separate issue. Anyway, I have missed my stop three times in the last week already focusing on a pair of lips. Yeah, sounds silly, is silly, but the way he’ so animated with them. Licking, sucking, pouting, poking them out and biting his bottom one. I felt like I was watching a private screening. One thing I thought about earlier this week, he must know I’m watching him and either doesn’t care or likes the attention. I feel like I should slip a fifty in his pocket for the week.

Today, I did get off at the correct stop and left by 4:30pm. My supervisors and the HR director’s gentle reminders to not burn myself out are sinking in. Plus since today is hump day, Wednesday, I figured instead of taking the bus straight back to the park and ride, I will ride over to Rockville town center and check it out. Why not? I don’t have to buy anything, window shopping is good enough for me. Plus if I’m still thinking about it later then that means I really do want it and should get it then. The bus isn’t crowded this afternoon yet and the old ladies’s discount day was yesterday. I was down near the front of the bus and checked my notifications. Nothing interesting, “Good afternoon, are you going to the town center?” I nodded and looked up, there those lips were, attached to a face that was friendly but a little tired. He bit his damn bottom lip after asking the question. “Y-Yes. I am. Are you?” Why did I stutter? Why did I ask if he was going too? Would he have asked if he wasn’t going? Dumb-ass. Ugh...I swear sometimes. He chuckled and gave me an encouraging grin that maybe it wasn’t that dumb of an answer. “Yeah I am. Did you want to grab something to eat. I’m Sebastian by the way.” He stood up as the bus had stopped and offered his hand, I shook it with a firm grip but not like I was trying to break it. His hand was slightly cool, and rough in spots. Not dry but callused. That told me he works his his hands, but what kind of work is it? The calluses her toward the palm of his hand and fingers. I didn’t notice any specific smells that I could point toward a line of work. Sebastian laughed as our hands separated and he sat down next to me. “You could ask me what I do for a living. Would you like to know?” He asked with a sheepish grin. I supposed he asked because I had held his hand too long and starting intensely trying to figure it out. I’ve been told that I get an ‘old nurse look’ on my face. No idea what an old nurse looks like though. “I’m sorry. When I’m trying to figure something out, I get quiet, look intense and it can become awkward. Er...My name is Epiphany by the way. I’m a registered nurse. I work at a nursing home managing a unit of colorful characters both of patients and staff.” I laugh at my own description then about how much I just over shared. “That’s also a thing I over-explain when I’m not sure where to go in conversation next.” Rolling my hands on my thighs, I sighed. He’s actually talking to me, sat down next to me, introduced himself and the whole job description? Really? Epiphany you’re going to need to talk to Santana and Kerry and have them help you find some game and then getting some game, any game. Even go fish or checkers my girl.

Sebastian didn’t mind her nervousness. He found it endearing. He did also want to know if the woman who he knew was watching him and his lips, was really that shy or if it was part of some weird cat and mouse game. If anything, the woman seemed to be trying to look everywhere else besides his lips. “Well, now I know what you do. And that your name is beautiful. It’s biblical right?” He asked, remembering that it’s mentioned around Christmas time and usually into January. Her eyes widened along with a smile. “You know that it’s biblical! Do you know what it means?” She asked excited. Apparently, it was very good that he knew it was biblically based. He gave a shy grin and shrugged his shoulders, “I’m glad I’m on the right track, but unfortunately I’m not sure exactly what it means.” Sebastian admitted. Epiphany smiled and looked away appearing embarrassed, “It’s okay. It means divine revelation.” Sebastian set his hand on top of hers, “You don’t need to be embarrassed, you should be proud. You could have a dime a dozen name.” He chuckled flashing his pearly whites. This woman, she’s as she appears. Shy but sincere and cute. He hasn’t dated many larger women, but Sebastian did like that there was a lot more to hold on top and it didn’t feel like the woman was going to slip away.

The heat rising to her cheeks, she was sure she was a tomato. Her hands were sweaty, why would he choose to hold her hand now? And saying such sweet words? She felt bad for objectifying the man on just his lips. Had Epiphany taken more time to look him over closer, she would noticed that he has clear blue eyes that contrast with the light dusting of a beard around his chin and cheeks. It wasn’t long though, short and clean. There was a touch of gray she spotted in his beard which wasn't a turn off as she thought it would be. People do gray early, though she would wait to ask about age later. He had high cheekbones which accented his entire face. His shirt though, that made her laugh hard on the inside. A grown man wearing a black, button down shirt with daisies on it and a black tank or what she assumed to be a tank underneath. He also presented with a dark wash of denim jeans and black leathers boots. An odd outfit to be sure, but he pulled it off with charm along with his muscular frame. “Your name isn’t common either Sebastian. Thanks though. You mentioned food, what did you have in mind to eat?” She asked turning back toward him to look him in the face. Epiphany asked because the bus had just stopped at the town center. The pair laughed and stood up, getting off the bus, and without realizing it, were still holding hands. Well, that’s not exactly true, Epiphany did notice but she figured since he hadn’t pulled his hand away, in addition to holding, she was okay to ride this late afternoon twist for as long as she could. For Sebastian, there wasn’t much thought on his end, he wanted to continue to hold her warm hand, so he did. She was funny in addition to being easy to talk to once he decided to talk to her. He was actually planning on saying hello earlier, watching her watch him brought up the idea of am I into some odd things. The answer was leaning toward yes.

The pair walked a short distance away from the bus stop and Epiphany was greeted by a Panera looking back at her. The french onion soup, the bbq chicken flatbread sandwich….then she tried to pull him away from the store. She knew what was coming, her stomach was going to growl. Sebastian was confused why Epiphany was pulling her hand away and held on tighter. “Was there somewhere else you wanted to eat? This place has delicious sandwiches and soups, plus the baked goods are excellent.” He stated, clearly aware of the awesomeness that is Panera. Epiphany stopped trying to pull the man away and sighed. There was a low growl followed by a small gurgle. Her stomach had spoken. Sebastian, up on hearing such a sound knew exactly what it was and just smiled. “Let’s go grab that bite to eat.” Tugging the woman along, the pair got in line and went over the menu carefully. “Thanks.” Epiphany muttered, this man way so kind, was he a unicorn? A leather boot unicorn in a daisy shirt. “For not making a joke about it.” Quite a few people, both men she had dated in addition to friends and family have made many a joke about her appetite. She was sensitive about it despite usually laughing along with the joke to resist the urge to yell or curse. “I told you, you don’t need to be embarrassed, plus I wouldn’t have asked you to grab something to eat if I wasn’t hungry as well. Besides, you shouldn’t have to apologize for wanting something, should you?” Her eyes widened and she grinned looking at those lips that she knew well from her weeks of riding that bus. Just watching him say that brought her to the thoughts she had been having, they weren’t wrong. It wasn’t wrong for her to desire him at all. “No, no I should not. I’ll make sure to remember that.” 

At the front of the line, they put in their order. His, a frontega chicken panini with a tomato soup and baguette. Hers, a bbq chicken flatbread sandwich (no cilantro) and a french onion soup with a baguette as well. Both also ordered soft drinks, a bag of chocolate chip cookies and a slice of coffee cake for later. The coffee at panera leaves a bit to be desired. They sat down at a table after getting their drinks, his orange soda, hers doctor pepper. Epiphany said a quick grace and then paused. Wait, wait, wait, you’re gonna eat in front of this guy? Not that you’re a cave woman, but maybe not the cleanest consumer of food. Sometimes you still need to put the napkin up top tucked in your shirt as opposed to in your lap. Trying to come up with a plan of attack, Epiphany sipped her soda and dipped her bread in the french onion soup. Taking a bite of it, she did not account for how hungry she was nor the fact that it had been awhile since having the yummy soup. She made her “Mmmm…” sound much more like a moan than anyone eating soup should. Sebastian smiled, it was rare for him to see a woman of any size actually enjoy their food. They acted like it was banned or unlawful to expressed how much they liked something. Epiphany realized what sound she had made after she looked up and saw that Sebastian was smiling but, her tummy at getting a taste of some food, gurgled for more, so she picked up her sandwich carefully and took a bite. Sebastian decided then that he should get her number. He had been on the fence on asking for it, but it seems after his attempts to get her to open up proved successful, he liked what he got to know about her. Epiphany had decided when he first spoke to her that she was going to see how far, and where exactly this went. She was enjoying herself, chatting up this man who she has been staring and lusting over for weeks. Turns out, there’s quite a bit more to lust over than just his lips and he works as an engineer for NASA, going over and adjusting different equipment for the astronauts to train with and designing models of unbanned probes that they send into space. Weirdly enough he appeared by all accounts to enjoy the time spent with her.

By the time they finished eating and had walked around it was 6:30pm, the pair had spent nearly two hours together. Sebastian did indeed ask for Epiphany’s number and she was more than happy to comply putting his in her phone as well. They got a white chocolate mocha each to eat with their coffee cake from Panera and sat at an outside table. The hot, stagnant air of the afternoon gave way to a cool evening sunset. Epiphany looked up at the reds, oranges, blues and violets with a touch of yellow, could it be any more picturesque? Sebastian apparently agreed as well and did what she normally did to her family and snapped a photo on his phone or her deep in thought, holding her coffee as she stared at the sky. It was only after Epiphany took a large bite of her coffee cake and heard a chuckle that she realized the he was snapping pictures. “Hey!!! What’d you do that for?!!” She yelled reaching for his phone. Sebastian leaned back and grabbed her coffee with his free hand. “Calm down, I need a good picture for when I text you later.” He replied calmly, setting his phone down on the table as he picked up Epiphany’s and bit his bottom lip, snapping a quick selfie. “Hmm...kinda blurry. I need to get the lip right though. Have to make it good so you won’t just think it's something I do on the bus, although ...” He grinned and leaned in the woman’s ear as she sat down, “Once I noticed you watching me, I made sure to use some Burt's Bees lip balm to the lips moist and supple for you.” A gasp slipped out from her mouth as her back straightened. This damn man! What do you say to that? So not only did he know, he prepped his lips for her to watch?! Does that make him a sadist, exhibitionist or both? She needed to know. “So you enjoyed me watching you? Watching me be embarrassed at watching you and your lips?” She asked nearly above a whisper, Sebastian pulled a chair and took a sip of his coffee before putting his hand over hers, holding it once more. “I was, and before you ask, no I didn’t do it for other women. Just for you when I noticed you watching me. Your reactions made me curious about you. Why you wouldn’t just ask me or talk to me? That’s when I decided to talk to you today to find out what kind of woman I was dealing with. It will take quite a bit more time getting to know you, but I know you’re the honest sort and very sweet. I enjoy learning how to make them, their ingredients, why they taste the way they do and…” He took a finger and ran it from the corner of Epiphany’s mouth to the other, then he licked the crumbs of the coffee cake off of his index finger and placed on her lips with another “Mmm….” that came from her along with shuffle in her chair. His blue eyes almost seem to glow with anticipation, he set his finger down and touched his nose to hers, “...finding the right thickness for the specific kind of sweet treat.” Sebastian growled, he didn’t kiss her yet, they’re in a public setting, but honestly this was a bit much as far as public displays of affection go, besides, given that she was shy and appeared reserved, what was going well could sour quickly if you moved too fast. Epiphany on the other hand, could not let that go, he said she should not apologize for wanting something or someone, her lips eased into his, touching them gently. So soft, they were moist and she did taste the essence of honey on them. Her hand held his tighter as she pulled back, licking her lips to taste him more. “You are indeed a sadist. I should definitely go home. I’ll text you when I get home safely, you do the same.” She stood up and got ready to leave, however Sebastian held up her purse and phone. “It’s gonna be difficult to check your texts and get home without these, also are you gonna walk back to the park and ride?” He asked showing all his teeth. Heat rose to her face with a mix of lingering pleasure, embarrassment and frustration. “Thank you. That would have been difficult, plus I wouldn’t have been able to pick out a picture for your contact info in my phone.” Epiphany said and then laughed waking side by side with Sebastian as they went back to the bus stop and finished their snacks. While walking with this bespecled woman to the bus stop, Sebastian wondered if she was correct in calling him a sadist, though considering today’s outcome, it doesn’t seem to be bad at all. It appears given the right temptation, Epiphany could be pushed beyond self-control. The thought of later possibilities had him nibble on his bottom lip.

After getting on the bus and sitting in each others other's company for awhile longer, they arrived at the park and ride. Sebastian walked Epiphany to her car as it was after 8pm by now and dark. After she poked around in her purse for her keys, she set her lunch bag and purse in the car whole she put her keys on her wrist so she would lose them. If there was ever a time to not hold back on questions, now would be a good time. “So based on today and the fact that we’re going to be texting each other when we get home, is it safe to say see you later?” Epiphany asked, given her track record and the fact that this day seemed so magical, she wondered if he would really text her or if she would see him again. Sebastian smiled at the question, naturally trust was gonna take time to build. His hands went to her sides above her hips, then his fingers traced up her back. She was so soft, he pressed his fingers into her flesh slightly, not to hurt her, but to just to get a sense of her depth. The honey tipped lips grazed her forehead as he pressed his body against hers, embracing her. He felt her hands on her back under his jacket, almost scratching his skin, but he sure they would leave pink marks. Sebastian then tickled her lips with his tongue, then as he felt her lips part, entered her mouth quickly searching her slick tongue to engage it in a dance. Their lips pressed together and locked. Epiphany moaned his name into the kiss as he pulled back. He thought about what he could do if was willing to take him home, but he would leave her for now. Epiphany didn’t let go of him yet, she held onto him and his warmth, his heat. “Just a little longer…” Sebastian smiled and kissed her forehead, “We do have to go home though, we have work tomorrow. But, that just means we can eat dinner again tomorrow night.” Laughing, Epiphany finally let go and got in her car. “I’ll be looking forward to tomorrow afternoon.” She blew Sebastian a kiss and drove off and to see him go but looking forward to tomorrow. Sebastian was the same, however he was at least going to try and get over to her house tomorrow.


End file.
